


At the Stroke of Midnight

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't live with the hiding and lying anymore. Louis made sure he wouldn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, courtesy of my lovely friend Drizl, I was dragged kicking and screaming into the 1D fandom. Okay, I'll be honest, they're just so fucking cute, it took like two pictures to get my interest. 
> 
> So, this is for Drizl, especially, but also for all the crew in C&B- you know who you are! Merry Christmas and a very Larry New Year!

**At the Stroke of Midnight**

 

 

“Pack it up, boys. You’ve got a plane to catch in two days. New Year’s Eve in Time Square.”

The curt voice from the sound booth disconnected before anyone could respond. The stunned silence turned to outrage, and the practice studio erupted in a cacophony of protest.

“We just bloody well got back!” Zayn raged, kicking over the chair he’d been sitting on when he jumped to his feet. “The holidays at home, they fucking promised!”

Liam already had his phone out, and had wandered over to a quiet corner, out of the way of the flying furniture. He kept a wary eye on his mates while he passed on the information to his mum.

“Lou,” Harry whispered, his voice tremulous, “I can’t do it anymore. I can’t keep lying like we were before Christmas. I played their game. No matter how bad I arsed it up; I did what they told me, but I can’t go through you being hurt like that again.”

“Shh its okay, Haz.” Louis twisted his fingers in the brown curls leaning on his shoulder. “I’m not letting that American slag near you again. I’ll fix it.”

**-x.XX.x-**

The next couple of days moved quickly, the five guys reluctantly packing bags for what amounted to no more than a two day trip. Management, never one to miss an opportunity, scheduled interviews for New Year’s Eve morning on the Today show, and one for New Year’s Day on Good Morning America. They may have just been there six weeks earlier, but the boys were red hot and it benefitted both the networks and the group for them to make the appearances.

Louis spent a lot of time on the phone, making countless calls to God only knew who, then disappeared for the better part of the afternoon the day they were scheduled to fly to New York. With the flurry of practices and whatever subterfuge Lou was up to, he and Harry fell in to bed at night, too exhausted to do much more than wrap themselves around each other with murmured words of love as they drifted off to sleep.

Heathrow was a zoo, the screaming fans and paparazzi dragging at their arms, hollering their names to grab candid pictures. Heaving a sigh, Harry allowed the new security bloke – Mark, Mike . . . whatever the fuck his name was – step between him and Louis. _Keeping up appearances,_ his mind screamed at him. The whole thing just left him sick. Less than three years after making their splash on the world, he was over it all.

Niall bumped into Harry, pulling a face to make him smile. “Buck up, boyo,” he drawled, over emphasizing his accent. “It’s just songs, aye?”

‘Sure mate, just songs,” Harry agreed, while wondering if it would ever be _just songs_ again.

 

**-x.XX.x-**

The same scene greeted them at JFK, though the fans and paps were far more aggressive. Wending their way through the crush, the boys paused to sign autographs and take pictures with their fans, ignoring the scowls from security. Finally breaking free, they piled into the waiting limousine, the early morning sun just breaking over the towering buildings of downtown as they headed into Manhattan.

Harry tuned out Katie from Modest the minute she started talking, instead focusing on the sights and sounds of a city he might have come to love – if it weren’t for the farce he’d had to go through the last time he was there. Taylor had finally slagged off back to California on Christmas Eve, letting him and Lou enjoy at least that. An envelope dropped in his lap, pulling him back to the conversation around him.

“Officially, you’re in connecting penthouse suites. You know what’s expected outside the rooms, so let’s not have any mistakes this go round.” Katie said, distaste dripping from every syllable. “You’re clear until tomorrow morning. If you make plans to leave the hotel, you have to clear it through me first, and security has to accompany you.” She shot a look between Louis and Harry. “You two are not to go anywhere without all three of the others with you. The tour starts in less than six months; we don’t need any slip-ups now.”

Niall squeezed Harry’s shoulder and Liam rolled his eyes, while Zayn sneered at the tool that had been orchestrating every minute of their public lives since the moment they were signed. Harry felt bad at times for the pressure his friends were under, trying to keep management happy, while they all fought against the gag orders and publicity bans that had been levered over them – all in the name of cultivating the right image. He doubted he’d ever be able to pay them back for their loyalty to him and Louis, not that they’d expect it anyway.

NYPD waited at the hotel, keeping the crowds from a decoy car, while they were swooped around the back to a service entrance. A few girls waited there, along with one tenacious photographer that they’d reached an understanding with.  A round of pictures was quickly taken, before they stepped into the lift that would take them to the solitude Harry desperately craved.

**-x.XX.x-**

The minute the door closed behind them, sealing the real world out, Harry stripped down and fell face first onto the king-sized bed. He turned his head to the side and smiled at the man who owned his whole world. “Come lay with me, Lou.” Exhaustion framed his bright green eyes, the words barely clearing his lips before they were followed by a deep yawn.

“After a while, Haz. I need to go talk to Niall.” Soft lips brushed across Harry’s forehead. “Get some rest, love. I’ll be nearby.”

Harry was asleep before the door clicked shut behind Louis.

 

**-x.XX.x-**

By the time Harry woke again, the sun had begun to set, the skyline outside the broad glass window alight with vibrant shades of gold and scarlet. The faint noise of cutlery and quiet laughter drifted in from the other room, and his stomach rumbled at the scent of grilled beef. Tugging on a pair of sweatpants, he sleepily stumbled into the bathroom, then out to join the others.

Liam had his phone pressed to his ear as usual, probably talking to Danielle. Niall’s guitar rested in his lap, and Zayn was tapping away on his iPad. An assortment of trays were scattered on the tables, most of them well-picked over. Louis stood to one side of the door, a tray balanced on one hand.

“I was just bringing you something to eat – unless you want to stay out here with this lot?”

“You still look half-knackered, mate.” Zayn interjected. “We won’t be offended if you want to skulk off, yeah?”

Harry managed a relieved smile. “Sure?”

Niall grinned and waved them away. “But keep it down, right? I’m next door.”

The others burst into laughter when Harry dropped his eyes and nodded; a bright flush creeping into his cheeks. Louis joined in, pushing Harry through the door in front of him.

That was where they stayed for the remainder of the evening, only leaving when they needed a drink or something to eat. The circus would start all over again in the morning, but after the past month, they needed time to just _be_.

 

**-x.XX.x-**

 

The interview went off without a hitch, followed by a meeting with the organizers for New Year’s Rocking Eve. They were given a room to settle into, brought lunch, and after sound check, left to their own devices until their performance just before midnight. As a group, they moved through the open suites of the other performers, pausing to talk with everyone they met. Louis seemed more hyped up than usual, wound tight, like the slightest thing would set him off. When Harry tried to ask him if everything was okay, Louis brushed him off, and one of the others would come by and change the conversation. Eventually giving it up to nerves, Harry dropped it, deciding he’d deal with it later.

By eleven o’clock, they were back in their own room to change and bundle up against the just above freezing temperature outside. Once security positioned them backstage, Katie drifted off to talk to the stage manager, giving them a moment of privacy. Louis clasped Harry’s hand one last time, then the guys separated and took their positions by the ramps they would take to the stage – Harry and Niall on one side, Louis, Zayn and Liam on the other. Louis seemed to settle down a bit, though his eyes still darted around the crowd as if seeking someone out. He tensed, leaned over and whispered to his mates, then sought out Niall, offering a sharp nod. Niall’s eyes lowered, then he nodded back, turning to follow Harry onstage.

They were to perform two songs before midnight, then one more after the ball dropped. The opening chords rang out across Times Square, met with a deafening shout, and they bounded onstage to perform _Live While Were Young_. The energy they threw into their performance did little to combat the chill in the air, and Harry couldn’t help the side glances he stole to look at Louis- his cheeks bright pink, eyes sparkling brighter than the stars overhead. His heart swelled, the hurt from the lies overshadowed by the all-consuming rush of love he felt whenever he remembered that – no matter what – Louis was his.

The group came together mid-stage for the end of the song, chatting up the crowd while large blocks were moved into place behind them. Stepping back, they took their seats, Louis and Harry keeping the requisite band member in between them. It was then that Harry’s heart sunk. Not only would he have to hide his heart while he sang, but at midnight they would still be onstage, and he wouldn’t be able to kiss the only person he wanted to.

Harry snuck a glance at Louis, a smile teasing his lips when he caught him doing the same. Fascinated, he peered from under his eyelashes to watch Louis pat his chest, then lift his thumb, _My love._ Always and forever.

Zayn’s opening verse of _Little Things_ interrupted the moment. Ducking his head, he tried not to look again, but Louis’ voice through the monitors proved too much of a pull. Meeting those familiar blue eyes, he gave up the fight. They finished the song, the longing looks that seemed to heat the night air apparently unnoticed by the thousands of people filling Times Square with cheers and shouts.  

When they walked to the front of the stage for the countdown, Liam stepped to the outside, putting Louis and Harry next to each other. He felt a tug on his coat sleeve, then that familiar breath across his cheek, the whisper in his ear.

“Did you mean it?” Confused, Harry turned, green eyes meeting blue. Earnestly, Louis asked again, “Did you mean it? Forever?”

Slowly, Harry nodded. “But –”

Then he noticed Niall’s broad smile and Zayn’s knowing nod.

“I promised you never again,” Louis’ words whispered across his ear. “They’re willing to risk it all for us, but only if you’re sure.”

The others stepped in front of them, starting to countdown the last ten seconds before the midnight. Harry looked around, seeing the show of solidarity, the earnestness in Louis’ eyes. He’d never been surer of anything in his life.

“Forever, BooBear,” he whispered back.

The crowd became louder, anticipation heightening a night already overflowing with emotion.

 

“ **THREE!** ” Niall stepped back.

 

 “ **TWO!** ” Zayn joined them.

 

 “ **ONE!** ” Liam walked behind them.

 

 “ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** ”

 

The world erupted, but Harry heard none of it when Louis leaned forward and teased his lips across Harry’s, before claiming them in a kiss that management would never explain away.

When they finally parted, Louis made sure everyone knew it hadn’t been a mistake.

 

“Happy New Year, Hazza. I love you.” His words rang out across Times Square and into millions of living rooms across the country.

 

 


End file.
